1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to exhaust purification and processing device, and more particularly to a high-speed centrifugal atomization mixing net for an exhaust outlet pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, exhaust purification and processing devices are widely used in industries. Conventional exhaust purification and processing device is a high-speed centrifugal atomization blade, comprising a shaft sleeve and multiple inclined blades. The shaft sleeve is connected to a water inlet pipe, and the blades are disposed on the shaft sleeve. A centrifugal water groove is disposed on side wall of the shaft sleeve, and between adjacent blades. An annular stop plate is disposed on a front end of the shaft sleeve, and multiple centrifugal outlet holes are uniformly distributed on the stop plate. A net cover fixed to the blade is disposed on the front of the shaft sleeve, and multiple layers of mesh plates are disposed in the net cover. However, there are several problems with the high-speed centrifugal atomization blade: large part of exhaust residues are tightly attached to inner wall of a pipe, and are directly discharged without being filtered by an atomization net, and therefore exhaust is not adequately contacted with water mist, which greatly affects filtering effect thereof.